I Am Ice Bear
I Am Ice Bear is the 43rd episode of the third season of ''We Bare Bears ''and the 95th episode overall. Synopsis After Ice Bear hits his head, Grizz and Panda notice him acting like a different person. Plot Today is Sibling Day, and The Bears are looking over their Sibling Day slideshow. Panda thinks there should be one more picture to complete it. After seeing a woodpecker through the window, Grizzly decides they should carve something. When they're almost finished, Panda decides to take a selfie. Trying to get the right angle, he accidentally stomps Ice Bear's head causing him to lose balance and the stack falling down. Ice Bear was accidentally hit by a mallet on the head afterwards. Worried about their little brother, Grizz and Panda checks on Ice Bear. After he becomes conscious again, Ice Bear responds with his first words (ice ), at first they thought he was going to address himself in third person (which he usually does), turns out he was requesting for ice. Grizz and Panda became shocked of how their brother responded differently, being awakened with a different personality, Ice Bear sees the mallet telling his brothers that someone might get hurt again, then heads to the kitchen to grab some lunch afterwards. Still shocked by his behavior, Panda found a video about head injuries in the internet, according to the video Ice Bear may have amnesia and it cannot be treated, this leads to Panda thinking Ice Bear will never turn back to normal again. But Grizz convinces Panda that everything will be fine and he might just be going through a phase. Ice Bear suddenly shows up, letting them know that lunch is served. The Bears follow him. Ice Bear gives them their "lunch", only to reveal its a bowl full of candy, Panda begins to question about their healthy diet but Ice Bear managed to convince them to eat it anyway. Before they could, Ice Bear stops them and tells them he needs to take a picture and show it to his followers first, revealing that Ice Bear already had a social media and his own phone, which amazes his brothers, and this made Panda slightly jealous seeing the amount of followers he got. Ice Bear suddenly announces that he's going to an exclusive party in the Boba shop and invites Grizz and Panda to come, which they immediately replied yes. The Bears prepare to do their Bear Stack. Ice Bear, feeling threatened, pushes Panda away and became confused of what's going on. Grizz says they're just doing their bearstack since it's their usual way of traveling. But ice Bear doesn't like their stack order since he's on the bottom and his brothers are on top of him. He considers everyone more as "equals", so he suggests not to stack, but instead use a self driving car he got from an app. The Bears get excited and they agreed to take the car instead. Arriving at the party, Ice Bear was very famous and he was greeted by his friends and fans. After seeing a few ladies on a table near them, Panda begins to mention he's socially awkward around women, while Ice Bear mentions he's not, then he manages to impress the ladies and make them fall in love with him. The Bears returned to the Cave, bringing along a couple of Ice Bear's friends inside. The Bears started hanging out with Ice Bear's friends and Grizz states that this is the best day he ever had, and possibly in his whole life, all thanks to his little brother. Mentioning Ice Bear, one of Ice Bear's friends told the Bears that he would be there. After Panda and Grizz watching the video that Ice took and they advises Ice to bring back the brother relationship. But after a fight, Ice let Todd to pick him up, but suddenly the tree hit Ice Bear and he changes back to himself and things go back to normal for the brothers. Featured Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Phelps (debut) * Todd (debut) * Horse (debut) Locations * The Cave * Boba Shop Music * Ice B Rap Trivia * This is the first episode where Ice Bear finally talks like a normal person, just like his brothers Grizzly and Panda do all the time. ** This would seem to suggest that Ice Bear's mannerisms are linked to his psyche, rather than something he actively chooses to do. * Since Ice Bear always talks quietly and in the third person, this is also the first episode where he talks loudly and in the first person. This is interesting, as it seemed he was incapable of raising his voice in the episode "Nom Nom". * While Ice Bear has always been a chef cooking for his brothers Grizzly and Panda, this is the first episode he actually gives them candy as an unhealthy meal due to his amnesia. ** Interestingly, his eagerness to cook for his brothers even after gaining amnesia reflects how some real-world people who suffer from the condition still adopt routines they had before their memory loss. * This is the second episode where Ice Bear has a phone, and the first episode where he follows Panda online. He originally had his own phone which Panda stole in the episode Cellie. * Ice Bear is referred to as Ice B by random people such as his friends. * Ice Bear is still not mentioned his real name by anyone or his brothers Grizz and Panda, as a matter of fact they still always prefer calling him Little Bro. * When Ice Bear was about to leave his brothers, this is the second episode he almost leaves just like he did in the episode Losing Ice. * This is the first episode Ice Bear sings and the third episode he does a rap just like he did with his brothers when they were kids in the 2 episodes The Fair and Bearz II Men. * This episode is also a parody to the episode ''Nit-Witty Kitty ''from the classic Tom and Jerry since the circumstance of Ice Bear and the method of hitting his head to restore his personality quite similar of how Jerry tries to smack Tom's head to make him revert back to his cat's personality. * This is the first episode where someone addresses the fact that Ice Bear, Panda, and Grizzly aren't actually brothers. * Everyone calls Ice Bear Ice B for short, they're briefly referring Ice Bear by his name but they're not calling or referring to him by his full name as they're just calling him by his initials for short, he's only been mentioned and referred by Celine once in the episode "Video Date", his talking Bluetooth toilet several times in the episode "Rooms", and Panda in "I, Butler". * The white hoodie that Ice Bear took in the fridge is almost the same as Isaac's. The difference is Ice Bear's white jacket are non-sleeves while Isaac have long sleeves. International Premieres * January 17, 2019 (United Kingdom and Ireland) Errors *The bottom part of the straws of the boba drink Grizz and some of the background characters were drinking cannot be seen through the see-through drink Videos We Bare Bears - Ice Bear Breaks Character - Cartoon Network We Bare Bears - Ice Bear Has Amnesia - Cartoon Network http://www.acfun.cn/v/ac4440985 Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Ice Bear themed episode Category:I